Say You'll Haunt Me
by Ms. Punk Rock
Summary: It started in his dreams, and now Derek is obsessed with making Stiles a part of his pack, and possibly his mate.
1. Prologue

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please, be brutal and tell me what you think. This is just a little intro, and I'll only continue if you guys want more!**

**Set roughly a month or more after the season finale.**

**Read and Review!**

_They were in the woods, moving with no noise. The smell of fear permeated the air, thick and sweet, calling to the wolves. They trailed the scent closely, following the young woman who had lost her way. The younger wolf growled hungrily as he laid eyes on the girl, could practically see the blood rushing beneath her skin, the beating of her pulse against her throat. The elder glared and bared his fangs to the younger as the girl finally spotted them. There was a moment's hesitation before she took off running as fast as she could, but not fast enough._

_Forgetting his annoyance with the younger wolf, the elder took off after their prey, his own blood beginning to rush with the thrill of the hunt. The younger followed his lead, and the two became one, running together as they chased the girl. He was the first to make a move, surging forward and snatching the girl, dragging her to the ground. His claws broke her flesh like it was mere tissue, ripping it and spilling blood onto the forest floor. The younger wolf whimpered, hovering over the older wolf, eager to join in. All it took was a growl for him to join the other, who grabbed the girl's hair and bared her throat for the younger. Emerald green eyes met the blood red pair for the briefest of moments before he looked down and slashed her throat, finishing the kill. It was beautiful; his pale skin illuminated by the burning glow of the moon, making him look ethereal and majestic; his sinewy muscles tensing and stretching under his skin; the blood staining his immaculate skin._

_That's when the green turned back into brown, the animalistic rage fading from the young boy's face, returning it to normal. That's when he realized that Stiles Stilinsky had just made his first kill._

* * *

><p>Derek started awake, breathing hard and bathed in a cold sweat. He looked around, finding himself not in the woods but inside his room in his dilapidated house, covered by his threadbare sheets, not blood. His breathing calmed as he realized it had been nothing more than a dream, a dream that had been plaguing him since the night he had become the Alpha.<p>

Hearing the roar of a familiar piece-of-crap jeep turning onto the road leading to his house, Derek pulled himself from bed and made his way to the window. Peering out, he stared at the blue speck in the distance as it drew closer to his home, listening to the two familiar heartbeats. As he listened, he honed in on the particular beat and thrum of Stiles' heart, and came to a final decision regarding his dreams:

He needed to make Stiles a part of his pack.


	2. Obsessed

**A/N: Wow. This turned out far more popular than I could have possibly hoped! I had to write the first chapter because of how many of you decided to review and add this story to your alerts. Thank you so much, really! This means far more to me than any of you could imagine. Enjoy! (and keep reviewing!)**

**Say You'll Haunt Me  
>Chapter 1: Obsessed<strong>

"Why on earth did I have to come?" Stiles yelled, hands moving wildly against the steering wheel as he took the winding curves leading to the Hale house. "You know he hates me!"

Scott rolled his eyes, finishing off a text to Allison explaining that he was training with Derek and he'd stop by after he was done. "Derek doesn't actually hate you." He tried to console his friend, but to no avail as the ADD-addled teen roughly threw the jeep in park, causing both him and Scott to be thrown forward, only held back by the emergency stops on the seatbelts.

"Of course you think that; his constant death threats aren't aimed at you!" Stiles huffed angrily, undoing his seatbelt slowly as he stared up at the looming building. His eyes wandered across the worn, blackened wood, up to the top window which remained whole and unbroken. There, his eyes met with Derek's, and a feeling of finality bled through his bones. His blood ran cold, frozen to the spot and unable to look away until Derek turned from the window, undoubtedly to come downstairs and meet the teens.

"Stiles?" Scott looked at his best friend with a hint of concern in his eyes, the passenger door already open and half out of the vehicle. He could smell the fear emanating from Stiles, and he couldn't understand why.

"He's finally decided to kill me. I can feel it. I'm going to die." Stiles gave up and opened his door, and the two climbed out and made their way up to the front door. Stiles jumped as the door swung open before they even knocked, and merely stared at the wolf standing in the doorway. Something felt incredibly different from any of the other times Stiles had been in Derek's presence but he couldn't put his finger on it. Unintentionally, Stiles continued to stare at the Alpha, almost as if he was frozen to the spot, or rather mesmerized by him. Scott had already started talking, babbling on about how his control was getting better, all he had to think about was Allison and his heart-rate would come down, and he was also doing better honing his senses, and why was Stiles staring at Derek and –

"Stiles!" Scott was becoming frustrated that he continually had to bring his friend back into awareness.

Stiles jumped with one of those full-body spasms that he always did, and stared at Scott with wide, bewildered eyes. "…what?" He asked meekly, eyes glancing back to Derek to find that he was watching him, not Scott, and rather intently, not murderously as he usually did.

"Derek, would you please tell Stiles that you are not going to kill him?" The silence that followed was deafening to Stiles, however the two wolves could hear the human's heartbeat steadily rising, beginning to race as Derek failed to provide an answer.

"I'm not going to kill you," Derek finally answered, smirking as the human teen relaxed, only to tense as he added a growl of, "Today." Derek turned away, leaving Stiles to have a small panic attack and trying to tell Scott that he was right. The younger wolf shook his head, brushing it off as Derek was just messing with his head, and went to spar with his leader in the living room, leaving Stiles rooted to his spot.

In reality, Scott was right: Derek would never kill Stiles. There may have been a point in time where he would have, but after having the hyper teen invade his dreams night after night, he felt different towards him. Of course he had noticed Stiles' impressive loyalty prior to the dreams, considering how loyal he was to Scott even when the pup was behaving like an asshole, and how he had continued to help him and Derek, despite the neglect, abuse, and death threats. Indeed, Stiles was loyal. The kid was smart, too – frighteningly so. Derek had perused some of his 'were-search', as Stiles dubbed it, while hiding in his room, and was surprised to find that he had been able to sort a lot of the truth from the complete-and-utter-bullshit on his own. Then there was the day that Stiles had convinced Danny to track the mysterious text message, even if that had been much to Derek's annoyance. Stiles was smart… he just had trouble focusing. The wolf had noticed many of his other traits, such as his wit and charm. Derek was certain that even if he hadn't been the sheriff's son, Stiles could have very well talked his way out of any situation. There was another thing: the talking. Stiles _never_ shut up. He was always talking, yammering on about one thing or another, constantly driving Derek insane. He would talk and talk and talk, and he talked so damn _fast_, and sometimes Derek couldn't even follow his train of thought. He'd stop listening and just stare at Stiles with a hard glare, watching his lips.

_Those lips…_

Derek snarled as Scott caught him off guard and knocked him onto his back, the dust stirring and exploding into the air around them. His face faded back into its hominine features, as did Scott's. The younger wolf was panting slightly, but was smirking like a little bastard because he had taken Derek down again, had gotten the better of him. Derek remained on the ground, eyes slipping shut and breathing a little harder than usual.

_Those lips, parting to reveal deadly fangs. Those lips, stretched wide to sink his teeth into delicate skin. Those lips, stained red…_

Derek snarled again, louder, and jumped to his feet. Stiles peered into the living room, having gone to the kitchen to do more were-search, and noticed that the two were done sparring. He was about to pack up his things to drive Scott to Allison's, but Derek had other plans.

"Scott, I want you to run all the way to Allison's." His tone left no room for argument. Scott opened his mouth to whine, but he was quickly cut off. "Your heart is still pumping; keep it pumping. Run as fast as you can, push yourself. And when you get there, focus on slowing your heart to keep from shifting." The younger wolf didn't move, which lead Derek to snarl fiercely and send him running out the front door.

Leaving him alone with Stiles.

Derek heard the pounding of Stiles heart, syncing into it far too easily than he'd like, as it began to race. The thought of being alone with Derek sent his heart into overdrive, and that appealed to the wolf inside him. It made his inner wolf howl, made _him_ want to howl. Spinning on his heel, he turned to face the teen, and he could feel his eyes burn bright red. He began advancing on Stiles, watched as his eyes grew wide, as his heart beat faster, as his blood turned ice cold. He could smell the fear, but it suddenly didn't smell as sweet as it should have. The smell of Stiles' fear was bitter, acrid in Derek's nostrils, and his inner wolf growled in warning to not scare the boy. But still Derek advanced, until he had crowded Stiles up against the counter. He trapped the mere _boy_ between his arms, each hand gripping the edge of the counter top as claws dug into the cheap laminate, scratching and splintering it.

Stiles was trembling, his knees weak and barely holding him up. "Derek, please, please don't kill me! Just think how valuable I am to our little group here… Please…" He swallowed hard, finding his mouth suddenly incredibly dry, almost choking as his throat contracted. He let out a very unmanly squeak of fear as Derek was suddenly _right up against him_, hips pressed hard against his own. Stiles went deathly silent as the wolf tilted his head down and ran his nose along his throat, inhaling his scent and hearing his heart, pounding against his ribcage. Derek growled and pressed his nose against Stiles' skin again, his hips pressing more firmly against the others. Stiles eyes rolled back into his head as a full-body shudder encompassed him, his toes curling. The feel of Derek's stubble dragging across his throat, the thought that his lips were so close to his skin, the feel of his hips grinding against his own. He let out a desperate whimper, and that combined with the heady scent of his arousal snapped Derek out of it.

In an instant, Derek was across the room, breathing hard and obviously engaged in some type of inner struggle. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. The red-eyed glare was all he needed, and he quickly ran, darting out the front door and stumbling into his jeep.

The engine roared to life at the same time an ear-piercing howl made the house tremble. Stiles sped off as fast as his baby would take him.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Oh my Goodness! This has become far more popular than I thought. And I know my chapters are kind of short, but I promise, they'll get longer! So here is chapter 2, so please, enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Chapter 2: Confusion  
><strong>

Stiles drove home much faster than he'd ever let his father know, speeding down every road and almost hitting a couple cars. When he finally turned into the driveway and parked, he just sat there in his precious jeep, staring at the steering wheel.

What just happened?

Stiles closed his eyes, brow furrowing in confusion. It had seemed, at first, that Derek had finally decided to kill him. When he had the chance to, the mood had suddenly shifted. Stiles felt uncomfortable just thinking about what that mood had become. The way that Derek had invaded his personal space, or the way that he had pressed their bodies so close together, or the way he had sniffed him, or the way his stubble had felt on his skin…

Stiles heart began to race again, remembering the earthy scent of Derek, the warmth that poured off his incredibly strong and well-built body.

"Ew!" Stiles yelled, pulling himself out of his reverie. He glanced down at his lap, disgusted to find himself half-hard at the memories, and smacked his hands roughly against the steering wheel. He adjusted his jeans and climbed out of the jeep, trudging up the driveway and into the house, then upstairs to where he unceremoniously flopped onto his bed. He momentarily suffocated himself on his comforter, then turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "What is going on?" He asked the ceiling, raising his hands and pressing his palms against his temples. "Derek Hale is not hot. Derek Hale is not hot. Derek Hale is not hot. Derek Hale is – "

"Why would you think Derek Hale is hot?"

"Holy shit man!" Stiles shrieked, jumping, eyes growing wide and staring at Jackson as he climbed through his window. Calming down, Stiles clutched at his chest as if he had just had a heart attack. That was a common feeling when dealing with werewolves. "No, bad dog. Get out." He brought his other hand up and pointed back out the window, but Jackson just gave him an unimpressed stare. "Fine. What do you want?"

"You're the little wolf expert." Jackson said with more venom than was necessary, but he reigned himself back in. He grabbed Stiles' computer chair and sat in it, staring at Stiles, as if waiting for him to start talking. A strange silence drew out between the two, until –

"So you think Derek Hale is hot?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a load, frustrated… sound. "No! I most certainly do _not_ find Derek Hale hot."

"Yes you do."

"No, I do not - "

"Then why would you be laying on your bed trying to convince yourself otherwise?" Stiles went silent as Jackson brought up this point. "Besides, your heartbeat skipped." Stiles stared at Jackson as if he had just drowned a puppy, feeling both shocked and appalled. "Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone about your man-crush, loser. I'm here because of Derek, too, actually. He's ignoring me and I can't get a hold of him. So obviously I'm going to have to start coming with you and McCall to his training sessions.

"If he's ignoring you, then maybe he doesn't want you in the pack anymore." Stiles shot back quickly, only to be returned with a fierce growl. "I'm tired of dealing with you wolves! All you do is growl at me!" Stiles stood up and glared at Jackson, slowly moving past him and began shuffling through the papers on his desk, trying to find his were-search. That's when he realized that most of his notes were sitting on Derek's kitchen table.

"We're going back in a couple days." He informed the were-pup, straightening some of his notes. "I had some papers on pack-mentality that maybe you'd like to read –" He glanced at Jackson, who was giving him a look that clearly said he didn't do reading. " – but I forgot them at Derek's anyways. I'll have Scott text you when we're going."

Jackson stood from the chair and nodded, walking back to the window. He stuck one leg out onto the roof and was about the duck out, but he paused and looked back at Stiles. "If you're tired of being intimidated by wolves, then why don't you just become one?"

Stiles looked away and heaved a sigh, considering the thought. "Yeah, well, I've thought about that." He looked back to the window, and realized he was talking to nothing but air. "But obviously becoming a werewolf also means becoming a giant asshole."

* * *

><p><em>He was running. He was terrified and he was running as fast as he could. The trees were whipping by him, branches occasionally hitting him and catching his clothes. The fabric was being ripped and shredded, stained with mud, but he didn't care. He couldn't run fast enough, couldn't escape. Escape. He needed to escape.<em>

_Escape what?_

_He didn't know what he was running from, but he knew he had to run. He couldn't let whatever was chasing get to him, he couldn't get caught. Despite the scratchy ache every time he inhaled or the stretching burn in his legs or the stinging cuts on his arms and face… he had to keep going. But he couldn't. It was too much, he couldn't keep going, he couldn't move anymore. His legs stopped, his lungs seized, he couldn't breathe._

_Dropping to his knees, he gasped for breath, desperately trying to get precious oxygen into his abused lungs. That's when he noticed that he couldn't hear anything; there was a single sound in the woods around him…_

_A deafening howl pierced the night._

* * *

><p>Stiles sat up straight in bed, grasping his chest and trying desperately to breathe. He thought he was still dreaming when he heard another howl, seeming to come from right outside his window.<p>

Stumbling out of bed, Stiles threw his window open just in time to see the glowing red lights of a sleek black Camaro speed off into the night.


	4. Revelations

**A/N: So here it is guys! Chapter 3. This one is QUITE a bit longer, and definitely a big fat M for MATURE. Please, if gay sex is not your thing, pass over the last half of this chapter. Please, con-crit! I love the reviews, but if you think I did something wrong or don't like something, tell me! Con-crit=growth! But please, enjoy!**

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Stiles had tried to go back to sleep, but a certain wolf's howl kept invading his dreams. And his dreams were getting progressively… stranger. He tried not to think about them as he drove recklessly towards the Hale house. He tried not to think about his arousal from them, either. But this was Stiles, and telling himself to not think about something just made him think about it even more.

_He was running in the woods again. His lungs were seizing and his muscles burning. He knew he couldn't run for much longer; his body was being pushed to its limits. He couldn't stop, but he did. He stopped and bent over, forearms pressed against his knees as he tried to keep his lungs in his chest. But then something was pulling him back, back and down, forcing him onto the ground._

_Stiles gasped, looking up and staring into bright red eyes. His breathing hitched in a painful hiccup, his muscles going rigid as Derek pressed their bodies together. His eyes remained bright red, a constant reminder that he was the Alpha, but why did that matter to him?_

_And then nothing else mattered as Derek nuzzled his throat, as his hands wandered across his body. Stiles' heart began to race, his eyes dilating as those strong hands moved under his shirt and stroked across his hips, as those rough fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans…_

Stiles shook his head to try and clear the memory of the dream, of knowing where those hands had gone and what they had done to him. His heart beat a little faster as the arousal spread throughout his body, making his toes curl and his pants uncomfortably tight. He slammed his foot down abruptly on the break, jostling himself from his seat and his thoughts, bringing him back to his surroundings.

Unable to do anything about his arousal, Stiles climbed out of the jeep and hoped Derek wouldn't notice. He stormed up the steps and raised a hand to knock, but Derek threw the door opened and growled, and it seemed that he had noticed the teen's arousal, based on the way he was regarding Stiles like he was some sort of freak, and oh yeah, heightened smell.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled, eyes flashing red. He looked like he was trying so hard to hold himself back, his hand gripping the wooden frame so hard that it was creaking and splintering.

"What were you doing at my house last night? And what was with the howl? Are you _trying_ to get yourself caught? Are you fucking insane?" Stiles was shouting, and he was furious, but Derek could still smell the arousal coming off him in wave. He was about to open his mouth to continue yelling at the wolf, but his brown eyes flickered to the hand that was splintering the doorframe and watched as it let go of the wood and then reached out towards him, snatching him by the back of the neck and pulling him closer.

"I was calling to my pack." Derek answered, voice deep and husky.

"Then why were you at my –" Derek pulled Stiles' body hard against his own, holding him there firmly. "– oh…" Stiles was afraid to move, not sure what he should be doing. He was uncomfortably aware of his erection pressing against Derek's, though.

"That… and to make sure Jackson hadn't done anything he shouldn't have." The alpha tilted his head down and nuzzled into the teen's neck, inhaling his scent once again. It was intoxicating, spicy with a hint of a burn, like the smell of fine bourbon. Addictive. He was pleased that he couldn't smell Jackson anywhere on what was _his_.

"Done anything like what?" Stiles asked, impressed at how husky and non-pubescent his own voice sounded. This was… this was pretty hot. He was pretty sure that it shouldn't be, considering he loved Lydia, but this was getting his blood pumping far more than the slim redhead ever had. He never thought that being dominated by an older, taller, more muscular guy would ever be sexy, yet here he was, finding it to be very, very sexy.

"Anything like this." Derek answered very coolly and licked a broad stripe up the teen's jugular, delighting in the way he shivered and whimpered. He dropped his head down as he brought a hand up and unzipped the imposing hoodie, then tugged at Stiles' shirt to expose his collarbone. Letting out a content growl, he nipped at the exposed lines then soothed with his tongue, feeling the kid melt in his arms. That was all it took to convince Derek of what he should do. He lifted his head and stared at Stiles again, heavy gaze boring into the younger, doe-like eyes that seemed very prepared for everything that Derek was going to do with him. He fisted the front of Stiles' hoodie and began dragging him backwards into the house, pleased when he followed willingly.

Once they were inside and into the living room, the wolf pressed Stiles against a wall and leaned close, covering his mouth with his own. Stiles immediately opened up for him, eager to taste as his tongue darted out, delving into the warmth of his mouth and devouring the teen. As he tilted his head to kiss Stiles more feverishly, Derek forced a leg between his and pressed himself more firmly against his entire body. He wanted to howl at the sound that Stiles let out, something like a pathetic, submissive whimper; his blood was boiling with lust – no, with pure _need_. Derek suddenly felt as if he needed Stiles to live.

Stiles pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air, and Derek's response was to growl possessively. That served to make him whimper again, his hands flying up to fist wildly in Derek's hair, pulling him back in and kissing him hard. The wolf enjoyed the enthusiasm, but this needed to move to somewhere other than the wall. Delighted in the dissatisfied sound Stiles made when he pulled away, Derek just smirked and slid an arm around his back, one hand tucking into his back pocket as he guided him up the stairs, and said hand giving a good squeeze that made Stiles jump and nearly miss the last step.

"You haven't suddenly decided that you're going to kill me, right?" Stiles asked breathlessly, stumbling as Derek shoved him through a doorway and tried to rip his hoodie off at the same time. "Or is this some sort of weird sexual chase where you're going to kill me before I even get to –"

"Stiles." Derek snarled his name, frustrated that the long-limbed teen was not helping him remove the offending clothing. "I'm going to shove my dick up your ass. Now shut up." Stiles went stock still, and his jaw hung adorably open. Derek had to pause and step back and admire that mouth, the way the corners of his lips were stretched, and imagining how amazing they'd look if they were stretched just a little bit more… "Good boy." He all but purred, slipping the sweater off his arms and then pulling his shirt up and over his head. His own shirt quickly followed, and Stiles immediately shut his mouth, big brown eyes wandering all over Derek's body. He had seen the wolf shirtless before, but never this close, and never in such a situation, and never with such a big bulge in his jeans.

Stiles swallowed roughly, cheeks turning bright red as his eyes darted up to meet the others. Derek just smirked; tongue darting out to moisten his lips so slowly, and Stiles just whimpered again. The wolf slowly undid his belt, watching as Stiles jumped with every noise the buckle made, then as his eyes tried not to wander down as he undid the button and zipper. The teen gave in and slowly looked down, and Derek listened to the way his heart raced as he saw the other man's… He quickly looked back up, eyes childishly wide and face impossibly redder and flush spreading down his chest.

"It doesn't bite like I do." Derek chuckled, voice emanating from deep within his chest. He reached out and quite gently took Stiles' hand, bringing it to his cock and forcing him to fist it. Derek's eyes fluttered – because holy fuck it had been a long time – and a breathy groan escaped him. Stiles, intrigued and attentive as ever, tightened his grip slightly and started moving his hand. Judging by the way Derek's jaw clenched and his eyes fluttered shut, Stiles had done something right; the elder opened his eyes and let go of his hand to bring it up to the back of his neck, drawing the younger in for another kiss which spurred Stiles to continue jerking his cock. Derek moaned, low and growl-y, into his mouth and used his other hand to tug at his side and press their hips together, essentially trapping Stiles' hand between the bellies. The kiss once again turned feverish and he started bucking into the young boy's hand, hips jerking steadily. This progressed for only a few moments until Derek pulled out of the kiss and grabbed the kid's upper arms to direct him towards the bed.

They tumbled onto the mattress and threadbare sheets, tumbling into each other's arms. Derek shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs, Stiles following albeit more hesitantly. His face was bright red with embarrassment, his head ducked shyly and eyes averted. Derek smiled, admiring how fucking adorable Stiles was in such a filthy situation. Wanting to move things along though, he shifted and gently pushed Stiles to his back, immediately dominating him and nudging his legs apart to settle between his milky thighs. Large, roughened hands stroked down the insides of his thighs and he delighted in the way they quivered under his touch. His hands moved back up and further in, causing the boy's heart to stutter and speed up. Eyes flashing up to meet Stiles', Derek smirked and brought his right hand up to suck his index and middle fingers into his mouth, making quite the show of licking and slicking them.

"What are you doing with those?" Stiles asked, voice breathy and choked. Danny was gay, but Stiles didn't really ask him about his sex life, or how gay sex worked. Derek just smirked in response as he brought his wet fingers down, pressing gently against Stiles' puckered hole. Stiles immediately sucked in a gasp, letting out that sweet pathetic whimper as Derek pressed one in, going so slow and smooth so as to not hurt the teen. Pleased at the way his heartbeat stopped racing, Derek started pumping his finger in out slowly to stretch and prepare him. When Stiles started squirming and tensing his thighs, Derek added a second, pleased at how well he was taking his fingers.

"Mmm.. I tried to imagine you spread out on my bed… just like this. But never did I think you would look this perfect." Feeling that the teen was prepared, he pulled his fingers out and spit in his palm, reaching down to slick up his thick cock.

"Oh my God.." Stiles tossed his head back, throat fully exposed. "I have never felt so turned on in my life… I feel like I'm going to die!" He clenched his eyes shut as his fingers twisted in the sheets; picture perfect debauchery.

"At least you'll get to come first." Derek teased, tilting his hips forward and pressing his cock gently into Stiles' ass. It was killing _him_ to go so slow, to not just tear the kid in two, but he knew it would be worth it.

"Hardy-har- OH!" His spine arched sharply off the bed as his nerve endings suddenly sang with pleasure. He whined and thrashed against the mattress, huffing out a breath. "Christ, do that again!"

"Toppy little bottom, huh?" The wolf chuckled, drawing his hips back before thrusting in all the way, striking his prostate once again. Stiles let out a moan, some sound of agreement, as he saw fireworks behind his eyelids. He shuddered and reached up, grabbing Derek's forearm and pulling the wolf down as he leaned up, pressing their lips together and kissing him hard with a whimper. His nerves were on fire and this was just _amazing_ and Stiles never thought he'd be gay. Derek kissed him back, just as forcefully because hell, it was amazing for him too. Stiles was tight, the perfect little virgin, as he thrust into him. The pace picked up, his thrusts coming hard and quick, but Stiles just kept moaning and begging for more. Derek's inner wolf was howling again, scratching at the surface, begging to be set free, and it was so damn hard to hold back. He growled into the kiss and nipped at Stiles' lips, shifting to pin him hard against the mattress. When he received a desperate moan in response, he started pounding hard into Stiles, one hand gripping at his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises, the other gripping at the sheets for leverage. When one moan changed from pleased to pained, Derek immediately relinquished his grip on his shoulder, hand moving to instead grip the teen's cock, stroking swiftly with calloused hands. In mere moments Stiles was coming, head tossed back, mouth wide open in a breathless scream, eyes wide open but blind. Derek pressed his face against his bared throat, inhaling his scent mixed with his own and strong with arousal, something so strong that made him toss his head back and let out a fierce howl, thrusting hard into Stiles' one last time as he came.

Pulling out, Derek collapsed hard onto the bed, mattress bouncing and creaking with the force. He was breathing hard, sweat dotting his pale skin, but he looked incredibly pleased judging by the smile on his face. Letting out a content sigh, he shifted to look at Stiles, noticing how the teen seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek muttered, snatching him around the waist and dragging him up against his own body, spooning him.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Stiles complained, but he relaxed as he felt the powerful warmth emanating from his wolf. _His_ wolf…

"You were thinking it really loud." Derek murmured, pulling his worn comforter over their bodies even though he knew his body heat would be enough for the both of them. "Just go to sleep now."

With Derek's strong arms around him, Stiles quickly fell fast asleep.


	5. Suffering

**Author's Note: Last chapter was pretty long, so sorry that this one is so short. I just felt that that was an appropriate spot to stop it. So, here's the fourth chapter! Please, enjoy, and review! Thoughtful reviews encourage me to write. And please, offer any input! Maybe you want to see the story go a certain way... who knows, maybe I'll use your ideas!  
><strong>

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Suffering  
><strong>

When Stiles woke up the following morning, he was alone. He was also very, very sore. He rolled onto his back and stretched very slowly, feeling everything pop back into place. He let out a groan, half satisfied and half pained. As he tried to sit up he realized his ass was rather sore and that sitting was a bit uncomfortable. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans, then moved to stand in front of a dusty mirror. He immediately noticed the dark purple and green bruise on his shoulder, shaped like Derek's long fingers. He poked at the bruise and cringed, making a face as he quickly pulled on his shirt and hoodie.

After slipping his shoes back on, Stiles left the bedroom and walked light down the stairs, quickly discovering that jogging down them was far too painful. Right when he hit the bottom of the stairs, Derek walked through the front door, his shirt dampened with sweat and it seemed that he had just come in from a run. Stiles couldn't help the blush that immediately stained his cheeks.

"Why are you still here?" Derek questioned, tone cold. It was a complete one-eighty from the previous night.

"What do you mean…?" Stiles responded, feeling confused and suddenly a bit sick. "I just woke up. Should I have already left?"

"Last night was a mistake, Stiles." Derek said firmly, eyes locked in a cold glare. "You're too young. Your father has been dying to find a reason to shoot me. This is that reason. So get out. Go home. Forget that it ever happened." He left no room for argument, his voice tight and clipped. He brushed past Stiles to head up the stairs.

"But –"

"Get out!" Derek shouted, and Stiles finally obeyed. He rushed out the door and to his Jeep, climbing into the driver's seat and driving away.

When Derek could no longer hear the roar of the Jeep, he continued up the stairs and into the bathroom. Running the water so it could heat up, he braced his hands against the counter and ducked his head in shame. He had just tossed Stiles out. He knew that he had just hurt the teen, but he felt that this was for the best. Stiles was too young, and this would undoubtedly end up with one of them dead.

That thought made Derek feel sick, his stomach clenching at the thought of Stiles, cold and lifeless, eyes open and unseeing, much like his sister had been. Derek feared that he would be the one who would kill Stiles, the one who wouldn't be able to control his own wolf and would murder him. No, Derek could never let that happen. He should have never let last night happen.

Stiles was amazed at how he had managed to drive himself home. The pain of sitting and hitting every bump was more than he had expected, but what was worse was the pain in his chest. He didn't understand what had happened. Derek had taken the initiative and had taken his… taken his virginity. They had had sex. But apparently it had just been meaningless sex. Stiles felt so naïve for thinking that maybe it had meant something.

Pulling into the driveway, Stiles was glad that his dad wasn't home. He parked his Jeep and slowly climbed the stairs, making his way into his bedroom. He pulled off his clothes and changed into some pyjama pants then climbed into bed, curling up in a ball. Stiles felt so hurt that Derek had seemed to use him. He just wanted to lay there and stew in his misery.

But the universe hated him.

Scott jumped onto the roof and slid the window the rest of the way open, quickly climbing into Stiles' room. Stiles reaction was to hold his pillow over his head and slowly try to suffocate himself. "Dude. Are you okay?" He made his way to the bed and sat down, looking Stiles over like he had some sort of illness. "You smell like Derek. Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Stiles shouted, pulling the pillow away. "Not.. not exactly." He sighed heavily, slowly sitting up. Scott's eyes widened, then narrowed as he growled.

"He did hurt you!" He reached out to brush his fingers across the bruise on Stiles' shoulder, in which Stiles slapped his hand away and covered the bruise with his own.

"That was an accident." There was a brief pause, and then Scott spoke up again.

"You smell different." It was stated slowly, cautiously. "You still smell like you, but… different. What did Derek do, Stiles?"

"Oh my God, Scott! Fuck off!"

"Stiles –"

"We had sex!" The silence was deafening. Stiles could only hear the pounding in his own ears.

"Then why are you back here? Alone? Curled in a ball? Isn't losing your virginity supposed to be a good thing?"

Stiles was pleased that Scott was being so accepting, but it hurt even more that he had to point out what had gone wrong.

"I was a mistake, he said. Or, well, last night." Stiles looked down, picking at a loose thread on his comforter.

Stiles looked up as he heard a ferocious growl, but Scott had already leapt out his window.

Scott had run as fast as he could, tearing through the woods to get to the Hale property. It had been nearly impossible to hold back his inner wolf, but he managed until he was in the thick of the woods. He was breathing hard through his nose, his eyes glowing amber as he approached the burnt house.

"Get your ass out here, Hale!"

The Alpha slowly opened the front door and came down the steps, his gait cocky and arrogant. He tilted his head back and regarded Scott as if he was a mere gnat. "What's wrong now, _puppy_?" He shot back, cold as ice.

"You slept with Stiles and then said it was a mistake! Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

Derek's jaw clenched, the muscles twitching, a vein throbbing in his neck. He was obviously pissed and barely restrained. "Scott –"

"No, Derek! Stiles is my best friend and right now he's at home and he is hurting because you made it out like it was a mistake. You took his virginity and acted like it was no big deal!" Scott started advancing on Derek, pacing like the wild wolf caged inside him. "Stiles wouldn't have just slept with you if he didn't think you cared, or if he didn't have feelings for you. You have no idea how much you've hurt him!"

"Of course I know how much it's hurting him!" Derek suddenly snapped, snarling at the young Beta. "But there can never be anything between us!" He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as a growl formed in his chest. "I don't want there to be anything between us."

Scott perked up as Derek said that; he heard the Alpha's heart rate change. "Liar! You see something in Stiles too, don't you? That's why you slept with him. You actually like–" Scott was cut off by a fierce snarl from his Alpha, instantly silencing him.

"Nothing can happen between Stiles and me." Derek spoke firmly, confirming the statement to both Scott and his inner wolf. "He's seventeen. I'm twenty-two. He's jailbait. Not to mention _human_! I could hurt him." The wolf's voice softened and his grey-green eyes looked away, focusing on the dusty floor. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, snarling as he fought to keep his inner-Alpha calm despite denying it the mate it wanted.

"You could have at least let him go nicely…" Scott muttered under his breath, only to have himself pinned against a wall, a clawed hand at his throat and burning red eyes glaring into his.

"You don't understand, pup." Derek growled, fangs barely hidden behind his lips. "My wolf wants Stiles as its mate. You don't know how hard it is to deny a wolf that basic right. Stiles has to stay away from me or he could get hurt."

Despite the hand against his throat, Scott shouted at the wolf, "Why is it such a big deal? So just be mates for him!"

"Wolves can only mate with other wolves!" Derek snapped, breathing hard, his anger hardly controlled. He let go of the teen wolf and brought his hand back, immediately launching it forward and punching a hole into the wall just inches from Scott's head.

Scott just stood there, dumb-founded.


	6. Contemplate

**A/N: So here it is! It's taking some time to keep going, between school, work, and play, but I'm keeping this up! So please enjoy and review!**

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Contemplate**

"So if I want to make Allison my mate, I'll have to bite her?" Scott exclaimed, still trying to digest the information.

Derek snarled at him, fangs bared and eyes red with anger. "Nice to see you're concerned for your best friend!" He turned away from Scott and clenched his fists at his sides as he squeezed his eyes shut. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. He'd been dying to bite Stiles since the nightmares had started. Last night had only made that desire worse.

"I'm just having trouble comprehending where this mutual attraction came from, and how the hell it managed to escalate so quickly." The teen wolf explained, his tone softer and more concerned now.

"It's not an attraction like you think." Derek murmured, unclenching his hands and looking down to watch his claws fade back into nails.

Scott calmed down completely, sensing that this was an important topic. "So… I'm going to go out on a limb here. Wolves only get one mate in their life, don't they?"

"One mate." Derek confirmed, shoulders slumping. "Your mate is not predestined. You are allowed to choose who your mate is, but once the choice is made… there's no going back." He walked away from Scott, and sunk heavily onto the third-last step of his rickety old stairs.

"So this is a big decision." Scott trailed his Alpha and sat down next to him. He was going to help his Alpha figure this out, because… that's what pack members did. Plus it kind of concerned the welfare of his best friend. Derek didn't answer Scott's statement; however, he wasn't asking the kid to leave, either. The two sat in a companionable silence for a long while, Derek glaring at the wooden floor beneath his feet and Scott staring at the crumbling ceiling. Several times Scott had glanced at the older wolf and opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but then he would close it and look back up at the ceiling. Every idea he could come up with sounded awful. Giving Stiles the bite without asking and forcing him to be a wolf, then possibly forcing him to be his mate, which Stiles might reject, or asking Stiles to be his mate and Derek gets a broken heart… or…

"I got it!" Scott exclaimed, grinning as he turned to Derek. The glare moved from the floor to his face, causing his grin to slip away. "Well, you could… you know. Date Stiles."

"Out of the question." Derek immediately snarled.

"But that's the most logical thing to do." Scott countered, huffing in frustration. "You two go on some dates, you fall in love… you know. Typical teenager thing."

"Scott, I don't know if you realized, but neither of us is a _typical teenager_." Derek stared at Scott, as if expecting him to suddenly become more intelligent.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Scott shot back challengingly, brow arched in question.

Derek glared fiercely at him. "No." He muttered, looking away from Scott and instead staring at the front door, at the splintered doorjamb that had barely protected Stiles from being ravished wildly. He agreed that dating Stiles was the only possible choice, but he would never admit that to Scott; it would inflate the pup's ego.

"Great. So it's a date." Scott was smirking, so proud of himself over something so little. Derek rolled his eyes as he watched the teen get up and head towards the door. "But you best go apologize to Stiles and explain things to him right now." When Derek growled in response, Scott just shook his head and walked through the door, running from the Hale property and back towards his home.

Scott was right, even though Derek hated thinking that. And to think that he had already thought the same thing twice today…

Derek had left to go to Stiles' and apologize. He drove his shiny black Camaro to that area of town, but park several streets away then walked to the teen's home. It was only mid-afternoon so the Sherriff was still out on patrol, his police car missing from the driveway. That meant there was no excuse for Derek to run back home and procrastinate this. But he just stood underneath Stiles' window, staring up at it. He stood there for several minutes, contemplating several things until he heard a neighbour's door open. He adjusted his jacket as he decided to walk around to the front of the house and knock on the door instead of breaking into the teen's room in broad daylight. He heard the slow footsteps that came down the stairs, and then it came to him: that heartbeat. The only heartbeat that Derek had ever found so mesmerizing and perfect, so soothing and yet so arousing. It made his knees feel weak, his legs threatening to sway beneath him.

The door opened, and for once, Derek had an expression other than a cold glare as he faced the teen. He looked concerned, his brows upturned just the slightest bit and a frown tugging at his lips. "Stiles, I'm sorry." He rushed to get out before he had the door slammed in his face.

A look of utter shock took over the teen's face, then one of confusion. Derek Hale, the lone wolf, was actually apologizing. It was quite the rarity, so Stiles decided that maybe… maybe he could hear the wolf out.

"Finally realize you kicked out the best piece of ass in town?" Stiles was being sarcastic and mean, but when Derek let out a soft chuckle his mood lifted a little.

"Something like that." His inner wolf howled as he caught the stutter in Stiles' heart, the sudden spike of arousal in the air. He took the liberty of stepping over the threshold, pushing Stiles further into his home and then closing the door behind him, locking it single-handedly without looking. Stiles heart started speeding up once again, and Derek's wolf was pacing, desperate to claim the boy and mark him. And Derek was very well tempted to.

"I have to explain something first," he murmured as he kissed the teen's cheek, teeth nipping gently. He had to gently hold him back from trying to attack his mouth, and then moved his hands to cup Stiles' jaw and tilt his head up. Gazing into the puppy-like pools of brown, Derek took a calming breath and started. "I want you as my mate. Every wolf gets to decide who they mark as their mate, however… a mate is forever."

Stiles' eyes widened slightly and he was no longer trying to kiss Derek. He stared up at his beautiful eyes, like sparkling agate, and tried to comprehend what was said. He was being chosen as a mate, but it was for forever. That… that was a lot.

"Oh." Stiles mumbled, leaning slightly away from Derek, who willingly relaxed his arms to let the teen sway away from him. Thoughts racing, Stiles dropped his eyes to the other's chest. Forever was a very long time. And, really, he knew almost nothing about Derek. He'd had sex with him once, somewhat unintentionally. They hadn't shared many conversations beyond werewolf lore or life-threatening situations. Not to mention that constantly being surrounded by werewolves was rather frightening…

"There's something else." Derek interrupted his thoughts, sounding nervous. Stiles raised his eyes again, waiting for the wolf to continue. "Wolves can only mate with other wolves. So, essentially, I would have to bite you." Since he found his heartbeat so alluring, Derek had been honed in on it the whole time. So when it started to race and stutter, he was immediately concerned. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles stared up at Derek as the question past his lips, but he couldn't hear anything, not over the rushing of blood in his ears. He couldn't breathe and he suddenly had tunnel vision and then his knees gave out from under him. Derek immediately caught him, pulling him firmly against his body.

"Stiles, calm down. Breathe, take deep breaths…" He gazed down into the teen's eyes, one hand moving up to cup his cheek to keep him present and make him focus. His eyes suddenly flashed a fiery red as he repeated, "Calm down." That seemed to do it, as Stiles' breathing began to calm, the tunnel-vision fleeting and the roaring in his ears fading. Derek listened as his young heart slowed to a more normal pace, then asked, "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment until his breathing finally returned to normal. He swallowed dryly, then opened his eyes again. "No, not really!"

**A/N II: So... I feel as though this chapter doesn't progress the story too much, but I do like it anyways... :)**


	7. Transform

**A/N: So this took a while to write, and some of it was written while half asleep, so please excuse any errors! And the colour of Stiles' eyes is just because I think it suits him, and based on nothing else. Aside from that, please enjoy and review! And thank you everyone for your kind reviews, and I want to thank everyone who has favourited the story, me, or added it to alerts. Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Transform**

Derek sat on the couch in the living room, staring helplessly as Stiles paced the length of the living room in front of him. He had tried to further explain, but Stiles had shushed him and told him, quite calmly, to sit his fucking werewolf ass down on the couch and shut up. Stiles' words, not his.

After several long, drawn out moments, Stiles stopped pacing and gently sat down in the big comfy recliner, facing Derek with a very pointed expression. There was another long moment of silence before he finally started talking; surprisingly, he was very calm and kept his voice low. "Derek, do you have feelings for me?" He arched a brow when he received no response, and opened his mouth to start harassing Derek, but the wolf then hurried to answer.

"Yes." He heaved a sigh, casting his gray-green eyes down. "Since the night I became the Alpha, I've been having dreams about you. About hunting with you, mostly, but all of them involve you being in my pack. Since these dreams started I've become _obsessed_ with you!" Derek ran a hand through his hair, frustrated growls spilling from his lips. "I've become obsessed with every little thing about you. Every little miniscule thing! Like the way your breathing slows down when you're actually focused on something, and how you lick your lips when you're nervous, and how you eat, the way you enjoy every fucking bite. And then!" He paused, clenching his eyes shut, obviously trying to keep the wolf at bay. "Then there's your heart… I can easily pick it out, I can find you no matter where you are so long as I just _listen_ and then once I do find you, I want nothing more than to chase you down and mark you as _mine_ and make sure everyone knows it!" By the end of his rant, Derek was growling through clenched fangs, eyes glowing red, and normal nails replaced by sharp claws. He snarled in frustration and closed his eyes, breathing hard and trying desperately to keep himself from shifting. Like he'd told Scott, it was almost impossible to deny a wolf its basic right. His inner wolf was howling, pacing and scratching at the surface, snarling and snapping and wanting its way out, wanting its way with Stiles –

Derek suddenly felt warmth on the back of his neck, fingers resting on his spine, and then there it was: the steady thud of Stiles' pulse. He focused on that heartbeat and his own calmed, matching the teen's. The wolf growled in appreciation, then raised his head to look at the other, a look of uncertainty drawing his brows up and making his eyes look bigger and rather innocent for once.

"Stiles," He started, sounding strung out. "I need you. I need you in my pack." Derek raised a hand to catch Stiles' from the back of his neck and then stood to his full height, their gazes locked. The werewolf lifted the smaller hand up, turned it over to expose the soft flesh of his wrist. "Do you want the bite?" He questioned, voice soft, eyes turning red.

Stiles had a flash back of that night just over a month ago. The night that Derek became the alpha. The night that Peter had offered to bite him. He remembered how he had offered much like Derek was, but he also remembered the fear, the repulsion at the thought of becoming something like Peter. Then he recalled the days following that night, filled with an uncontrollable fear that more wolves would crawl out of the darkness and attack him. The fear that he was going to die. And then finally… the regret that he had turned down the chance to become something strong and powerful, something that would make the fear go away.

Stiles refocused on Derek's red eyes, the waiting look in them, matched with the way he tilted his head towards his wrist. He suddenly remembered what Jackson had said to him:

_If you're tired of being intimidated by wolves, then why don't you just become one?_

"Yes." Stiles whispered, voice hoarse. "Yes, bite me." He said more firmly, with conviction. He tilted his head back and jutted his chin out, looking defiant and confident. "Do it."

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, then opened his mouth and let his fangs extend, crowding his mouth and pushing against his lips. He growled, sounding quite pleased, and tilted his head more towards the pale wrist. Stiles watched with morbid fascination as the wolf's lips stretched wide then fangs sunk into his skin. He gasped sharply, his knees buckling and giving out at the sudden pain while he tried to jerk his wrist away. Derek snapped an arm out to hold Stiles against him firmly, not letting him drop while his hand tightened on his wrist to keep him from pulling away and ripping any valuable tendons. He snarled and bit down harder until he tasted blood on his tongue and then quickly drew back, trying not to howl. He held Stiles even tighter, licking his lips and delighting in the rich, warm, burning taste of the teen's blood. He was tempted to go back for another taste, but a distressed whine focused his attention.

Red eyes turned back into blue as they snapped to Stiles' face, contorted in pain. He whined again and it tugged sharply at Derek's heart strings, but it was necessary. Derek relaxed his hold and guided Stiles upstairs and to the bedroom where he had Stiles sit on the bed.

"Just relax, Stiles." He whispered in a husky voice. Gently bringing the bitten wrist up, he swiped his tongue across the bloodied wound, cleaning it and starting the healing process. He then wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders and gently guided him back to lie down on the bed, the older male spooning up against his back and cradling the wounded arm against the younger's chest, making sure to hold him close and safe in his strong arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles hissed in pain as Derek moved his wrist, but then immediately snuggled back into the wolf. He tried to steady his breathing despite the sudden shakes that enveloped his body, making him quiver in the arms of his wolf. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on his alarm clock, but his vision blurred and then started to blacken, the last thing he remembered hearing was Derek's whisper, "I promise you'll make it through…"

* * *

><p>Derek remained with Stiles the whole night, right there on his bed with the boy cradled in his arms. Every once in a while Stiles would start tossing and turning, whimpering in pain, and it made Derek feel horrible. Being born a wolf, he never had to suffer going through the effects of being given the bite. He knew it was painful though, that the boy in his arms was definitely suffering as the gene passed through his body and tried to turn him into a wholly supernatural being.<p>

He had started dozing off, sleeping in the moments where Stiles was still and quiet, then would immediately wake up as soon as there was any movement or sound from the boy. This continued through the entire night, Derek holding Stiles tighter to his body as morning drew closer, the sky outside the window starting to turn grey and lightening. He craned his head around to stare out the window, watching the sun creep over the line of trees and begin to illuminate the town. He looked back to his young ward and felt a warmth settle in his chest knowing that Stiles had made it through the change, and that he was finally a part of his pack.

He stretched his arm over to the alarm clock, gently switching it off, however the slight shift in the bed disturbed the younger man. He looked up at Derek sleepily, then to the clock, then back to Derek, and he just blinked slowly, looking very, very tired.

"Why are you turning off my alarm?" He questioned, voice rough.

"Because you're not going to school today. You're going to go back to sleep and make sure you're fully rested." Derek replied in an almost – _almost_ – fatherly tone.

"Oh." Stiles murmured, still staring up at Derek sleepily. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled a bit as he sat up enough to shuck off his leather jacket and kick off his shoes then laid back down with Stiles, drawing the teen up against his body while simultaneously pulling the covers up over their bodies.

"Mmm… does this mean I'm a wolf now?" Stiles questioned, shifting and turning in the Alpha's arms to face him, snuggling into his warmth and nuzzling into his chest.

"Yes, you're a wolf. You're a member of my pack." He murmured in a low voice as he let out a contented growl. He tilted his head to nuzzle at the short-cropped brown hair of the other and inhale his new scent, the scent of old mixed with the new scent of his wolf. It was even more intoxicating to Derek now, causing him to growl again and tighten his arms around Stiles' lithe frame.

Stiles closed his eyes again and let the new sensations wash over him. He felt no pain in his wrist, which prompted him to open his eyes and raise his hand to see if the mark was gone; his wrist looked perfectly smooth. Then he looked at Derek, who was also watching him with a smirk as Stiles tried to take in his newly heightened senses. He arched a brow and then tentatively leaned forward, giving two gentle sniffs. Derek held in a laugh as Stiles' eyes widened, and then leaned forward to sniff at the wolf again.

"Have you always smelled this amazing?" He exclaimed, twisting his fingers into Derek's shirt and pulled him closer, shocked that he _could_ pull him and move him around, and that it was no longer like trying to move a brick wall.

"Yes." Derek answered with a chuckle, though his eyes fluttered shut as Stiles suddenly buried his nose against his neck and inhaled deeply, the teen's hot breath ghosting across his neck. His large hands moved to Stiles' hips and gripped firmly, trying to control himself now that he knew that the teen couldn't get hurt.

"Mmmphf.." Was the only reply from Stiles as he further pressed his face against Derek's skin, sniffing him even more as he brought his hands into the equation, releasing Derek's shirt in favour of trying to pull it off. There was a loud ripping sound, and the new wolf leaned back to stare at the ripped remains of Derek's shirt resting against his well-built body. "Oh my God, that's awesome." He said before diving forward to nuzzle at his chest, hands stroking down his abs and sides teasingly. Right as they came to the waistband of Derek's pants, they were grabbed and pulled outward.

"If you're not going back to sleep, then you at least have to eat something." Derek met the pup's gaze, and there was a silent _'before we have sex'_ floating in their agate depths.

"Okay." Stiles said quietly, staring up at Derek meekly. "Wait, I don't know if my dad's home, you shouldn't even be here!" Derek gave him an unimpressed look, and Stiles just stared back, minutely confused.

"Listen."

"Listen to what?" Stiles received another unimpressed look, but then it hit him. "Oh! Oh, you mean that… Okay." He tried to listen, but it was a bit fuzzy, like there was a fly buzzing at the window, so he closed his eyes and strained to hear anything in the house. Things started to get clearer; he could hear the water dripping from the faucet in the upstairs bathroom, the furnace clicking on, and the sound of Derek's heartbeat. He opened his eyes and looked around the room quickly, then back to Derek. "He's not home." He confirmed, tilting his head to focus on Derek's heartbeat.

"He came home during the night for a few hours and then he left about a half hour ago. I overheard him on the phone talking about work, so he won't be home all day either."

Stiles didn't exactly hear any of what Derek had said. He was staring at his chest, gaze unfocused as he listened intently to Derek's heartbeat. It was so… captivating. He leaned closer to Derek, eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled his scent once again. All he could hear was the steady heartbeat ringing in his ears, and matched with the delicious scent of Derek, Stiles' newborn wolf began howling inside him. It was frightening, and somewhere in the back of his mind Stiles knew that, but the wolf easily took over and guided him on instinct. It wanted its Alpha, and it knew the Alpha felt the same.

Stiles suddenly met Derek's gaze, yet his own were an eerie, dark, glowing amethyst. He snarled and growled in pain as his teeth extended into fangs, his nails extending into claws. He snarled again as he moved closer to Derek, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He suddenly lunged forward, fangs and claws bared as he made a move for Derek's jugular.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled commandingly, but it did nothing as claws and fangs met soft skin, and the sound of skin being ripped open filled the room.

A pained howl erupted from within the Stilinski household, drawing both Scott and Jackson from their respective routes towards school.


	8. Intertwine

**A/N: WOW this took forever to write... Sorry for the long wait for you all! I was struggling through some intense writer's block, but it's finally here. Hope you all like it! As always, I adore your reviews! 3  
><strong>

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Intertwine  
><strong>

Scott threw the front door open and ran inside, Jackson stumbling behind him. Both young wolves' eyes were glowing as they raced up the stairs and to Stiles' bedroom, bursting inside. They both instantly stopped in their tracks, growling.

Stiles and Derek were snarling and growling at each other, wrestling on the floor. Clothing was being shredded, skin ripped, blood staining claws and fangs. The newest wolf lunged at Derek, snarling as he dug his claws into Derek's chest, digging in hard and pushing him onto his back. Derek let out a growl as Stiles loomed over him and struggled to snap at his throat, aiming for the jugular. Derek brought his hands up to Stiles' shoulders and shoved roughly just as he brought a knee up and into his stomach, knocking the wind out of the Beta. His hands released Derek's arms as he fell to the side with a sharp whine. Derek was instantly over him, sitting astride his hips as he snatched up his arms, pinning his wrists to the floor single-handedly, the other wrapping around Stiles' throat. The Beta knew he had been beat, but he still struggled to throw the Alpha off of him, dark purple eyes glaring up into bright red, fangs still snapping. The Alpha let out a fierce snarl, forcing the other wolf to go still.

After a few moment, the Beta cast his eyes away and tilted his head, baring his throat for the Alpha. Derek let out a pleased growl and leaned down, running his nose along Stiles' pulse point as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his newest pack member, of the wolf he wanted as his mate.

_Mine…_

His inner wolf was howling as it scented Stiles' sudden arousal, the smell filling the room and causing the mood to shift dramatically.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Jackson snapped, stepping back and throwing his arm over the lower half of his face, blocking the smell of arousal from his nose. "Really, Stilinski? I nearly crashed my car getting over here to watch some _foreplay_?" He turned away from the door and rubbed at his nose while Scott just smirked.

"Hey Stiles. Sup?" He questioned, watching his best friend's once-again human face turn bright red, the colour even catching the tips of his ears.

"Oh you know… lying around…" Stiles replied calmly, but his heart was still beating hard and his face was extremely hot. He looked down at his and Derek's tattered clothing and quickly healing scratches. A look of confusion overtook the embarrassment. "Um… what happened?"

"You tried to attack me." Derek answered, not moving from his place straddling Stiles' hips as claws and fangs returned to hominine nails and teeth. "Your wolf was trying to challenge mine for dominance."

"And now they want to have sex." Jackson added, disgust still laced in his voice. "Am I cool to leave?" He questioned, eyeing the two on the ground and fighting down his own primal urges.

Scott was sniffing at the air faintly, his brows drawn together in confusion as he glanced back at Jackson. Before he could say anything, Derek snapped out a quick, "Both of you, get to school. You're going to be late."

Jackson shot Derek a quick glance, looking somewhat thankful, before he jogged down the stairs and out the door. Scott hesitated, remaining in the doorway for a moment. He looked at Stiles, watching him, trying to convey his concern to his best friend. Stiles seemed to understand because he smiled at Scott and nodded for him to go, as if saying _I'll be ok_. Scott smiled back before leaving the house, happy that he had helped make his Alpha and, more importantly, his best friend happy.

Once the front door closed, Derek was all over Stiles like he was the most delicious piece of meat he'd ever come across. His face was buried in the teen's neck, breathing in the heady scent of his wolf along with his arousal.

"You need to eat something." He murmured, though he kept Stiles pinned to the floor and seemed to have no intentions of moving.

"Yeah, you mentioned that already…" Stiles' voice was low and rough as he rolled his hips up, trying to grind into Derek's firm, delicious ass. The older wolf instantly lifted his lips, preventing any contact.

"I'm serious." Derek said as he stood up, pulling the pup up and onto his feet. Stiles let out one of his full body spasms along with a loud, inhuman whine.

"When aren't you?" He asked in frustration, completely hard and tenting his sweatpants. He let out a gasp as Derek suddenly dragged him hard against his solid body, pressing their hips together and forcing a leg between Stiles' thighs. The pup whimpered and ground into the leg, fingers now clutching desperately at Derek's arms. He moaned and tried to roll their hips together again, both pleased and surprised to discover that Derek let him, and that he was also incredibly hard.

"You need some energy or you'll pass out when I fuck you senseless." Derek said in a deep, husky tone, then immediately turned away from Stiles just as suddenly as he had grabbed him and walked to the door, ignoring the teen as he headed into the hall and down the stairs. Stiles just stared, his entire body twitching with need and arousal. He let out another high-pitched whine, feeling as though he might explode from being _this_ turned on. He'd never been so hard, never felt so desperate. Derek's words provided quite the image, and his body was screaming at him to go down there and get some, to bare his throat and beg for Derek to mark him, beg him to take him as a mate –

Oh, no… that was his wolf talking, not his body. He swallowed hard and tried to reign himself back in, but already he was honing in on Derek's heartbeat, listening to it and knowing he was in the kitchen. Stiles inhaled a deep breath, trying to keep calm as he headed downstairs, peering into the kitchen and watching Derek cook before the delicious smells drew him further in.

"Oh, God…" Stiles moaned, mouth watering as he came up beside Derek, staring into the pan as he fried up an entire package of bacon and sausages. They both smelled even better with his heightened senses and empty stomach.

" Go sit." Derek ordered, glancing down at Stiles before looking back into the pan as he flipped the strips of bacon and breakfast sausages. Stiles huffed but obeyed, feeling awkward that Derek was moving around his kitchen, gathering plates and glasses from his cupboards. Not even his dad did this much in the kitchen! It was Stiles' kitchen, had been ever since his mom passed away; he was the only one who cooked. But when Derek put two plates covered in meat on the table and poured two glasses of milk, he didn't really mind anymore.

Stiles immediately dug in, eating the bacon with his fingers, not caring about utensils. Utensils were for people; he was a hungry wolf. After a minute, he had the feeling that he was being watched. Lifting his eyes, Stiles met Derek's gaze. The Alpha was staring at him as if he was a delicious piece of meat, which may have had something to do with the way Stiles had been licking his lips and fingers. Testingly, he brought his hand to his mouth and, without breaking eye-contact, licked and sucked clean each of his fingers. He could hear Derek's heartbeat accelerate, watched as his pupils dilated.

"Stiles," Derek suddenly growled out, looking barely restrained. The younger arched his brows in return. When he received silence, he smirked and swiped his tongue over his thumb again, then picked up one of the sausages. He slowly brought it to his lips and darted his tongue out to flick against the dip, moaning at the delicious, meaty taste. Derek's gaze was completely focused on that mouth, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed, watching the way Stiles slid the sausage between his lips and then bit down slowly. The teen tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a moan as if that bite was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Derek wanted to give Stiles something else to taste, wanted to put that mouth to good work, wanted to see those lips stretch tight and wet around his –

Stiles was suddenly on table on his back, plates clattering as they were roughly pushed out of the way, Derek kneeling between his thighs and pressing their covered erections together, panting hard as he covered Stiles' mouth with his own, smothering him with a hard kiss, all teeth and bites. The kiss lasted for a few moments until he moved to nip and bite at the smooth, pale throat and collarbone.

"Derek!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed as he heard a suspicious creak. "We're going to break the table, let's move –" Before he could he even finish the sentence he found himself hauled over the Alpha's shoulder and being carried back up stairs. Sneaky as he was, Stiles took the opportunity to slide his hand past the hem of his jeans, giving Derek's ass a firm squeeze which resounded in a deep growl which he felt all the way through Derek's shoulder and into his stomach.

He let out his own growl of a response as his back hit the mattress. He reached up and curled one hand around Derek's neck, the other fisting in his hair as he settled between Stiles' thighs once again, thrusting their erections against each other roughly as their lips met in a brutal, biting kiss. They fought for dominance until Derek bit at Stiles' tongue roughly, forcing him to submit. The kiss broke off, and Stiles panted as he attempted to claw Derek's jeans off.

"Would you please get naked? I'm going to die before we have sex again, and while I'm glad that I won't die a virgin, I'd really rather not die, I'd rather have sex –" Derek moved back and stood up to strip his jeans, instantaneously shutting Stiles up with his lack of underwear. He remained silent as Derek removed his sweatpants as well, then moved to his spot between Stiles' thighs once more, grinding their bare erections together once, twice…

"Fuuuuucckkk!" Stiles whined as he tossed his head back, unconsciously baring his throat. Derek's eyes flashed red as he leaned down to nip and bite at that pale perfect throat as he lined himself up and thrust into Stiles, both dry and unprepared. He delighted in the hiccup-like gasp the teen let out, the way his entire body tensed as he went extremely still. Derek's wolf delighted in the pain, as sick as it was, but Derek enjoyed it more. He snatched Stiles' wrists, claws breaking skin as he pinned them to the bed. He rolled his hips smoothly, enjoying the whimpers escaping the teen's mouth, the way he tried to squirm away from the brutal and burning intrusion.

"Take it, Stiles." He growled against the teen wolf's throat, voice barely human and laced with growls. Feeling his lover's resistance, he pressed his fangs against his throat and growled again. No further warning was needed as Stiles tilted his head back again with a whimper, quivering as he submitted. Derek growled his approval, feeling as Stiles entire body submitted and caved in, his inner wolf finally enjoying being belly up to the Alpha. Derek's own wolf was howling, desperate to claim what now truly belonged to him.

Derek began slowly rolling his hips, barely pulling out of Stiles' heat before pushing back in, working into a smooth rhythm that was quickly driving the teen insane. He licked his lips as the young wolf began to whine, desperate for more.

"_Mine_…" The Alpha growled, leaning down. His hips started moving faster, pulling out more and thrusting in harder as he leaned down to nip and lick at Stiles' throat. Stiles whimpered with each nip, hips jerking up to try and meet his Alpha's thrusts. Hands left the bed by his sides to instead grapple at Derek's back and shoulders, nails biting into flesh.

"Yours… just yours… only yours…" Stiles agreed, voice strained and needy as he tried to get more out of Derek.

With that, Derek snapped. He opened his mouth and bit down into the boy's shoulder, teeth sinking into the tendon and drawing blood. Stiles gasped out, body tensing and tingling all over, his wolf instantly overcoming him as his fangs and claws extended, claws biting into the skin of Derek's back. He whimpered and tossed his head further back, clenching his eyes shut against the purple glow he knew was there, desperately fighting off his too-soon orgasm.

"Don't fight it." Derek snarled as soon as he released his bite. "Come for me, Stiles." He continued thrusting hard into Stiles as he shifted his weight to rest on one elbow, bringing his hand up to grip the back of the teen's neck and force his head forward. The teen instantly opened his eyes, glowing purple meeting glowing red; seeing the pure adoration and want in their depths is what drove him over the edge, an animalistic cry escaping him as he came, coating both his and Derek's stomachs in white. The Alpha growled possessively as he fucked Stiles through his orgasm, milking his cock of his own. He suddenly tossed his head back and let out a howl, announcing to the world that this boy was _his_ as he came inside of him.

His wolf finally felt complete.


End file.
